Raye's past
by Manticore66
Summary: A one chapter story on Raye's dive to the heart, and how she and David fell in love. see new, one word edited version of Chapter 2 of Kingdom Hearts: A New Hero This is a short prequel to Kingdom Hearts: A New Hero


Hey guys,

I just put this note into the story to let you all know how grateful I am that you read my stories, I always try to work hard and do my best in writing and I hope you all like what I've written so far ' I look forward to comments on this prequel to KH:ANH.

**EXTRA: The Past**

note, this story is only one chapter long

PoV: Raye

sigh Another day in the life of a teenage outcast. Normal old family, normal old friends, or should I say "friend"; Normal old school, let's just say, my life's pretty boring. I get out of bed and pack my backpack before walking downstairs to the kitchen. The sweet aroma of a freshly cooked breakfast meets my nose as I walk into the kitchen. I am greeted by my mom who places a plate of delicious-looking food onto the table for me.

I eat my breakfast, which is just as delicious as it looks, and say goodbye to my mom as I walk out the door. My friend David (who is my only real friend and I'm crushing on) meets me outside. David and I always walk to school together. We walk toward the school and talk about what's going on, and our interests, and whatever else comes to mind.

We reach the school and I am greeted by another "friend", Daisuke, or "Dai" as I usually call him. I call him my friend, but he's not a true friend, I've heard hime talking to people about how much I suck. After school, David and I are going to go to the usual spot to study together. I walk into the hall and go to class… School's over and David and I are going to the usual spot. I'm explaining to David how TOTTALY PISSED I am at my social studies teacher. He can be a real pain. We reach the usual spot, study for a while and go home. I eat dinner as soon as I get home, do my homework, and go to bed. My dreams have been getting stranger and stranger lately, and I'm interested in what tonight's will be like.

The dream

I find myself on a stained glass platform floating above a black abyss. I hear a voice say " take the keyblade."

"Keyblade! What's that!" I say. However that question is answered when I turn around.

"Whoa… That wasn't there before…" I am looking at a pedestal with a giant key on it. "Well, I guess I should take it…" I say as I walk over to the pedestal with the keyblade on it. I remove the keyblade from the pedestal and feel an enormous power surge through me. Suddenly, the pedestal disappears and three white creatures appear around me. They look like the king of things you'd see in nightmares with no eyes, zippers on their mouths, you get it. Something burning in me tells me to fight. I guess I'll have to, as the creatures are getting closer to me. Somehow, I jump at an unnatural height over to one of the creatures, and hit it a few times with the keyblade before it's destroyed. I make short work of the others as well. I see a staircase and run up it to the top platform in the "room". I find another pedestal, but this time, it has a keychain in it, and has a glass case. I hit the glass with the keyblade and it doesn't brake. I hit it a few more times until finally it shatters. I take the keychain. Something in my head tells me to put it on the keyblade. I put it on and suddenly, the keyblade transforms. It is black now, with a green handle, and other decorations. The voice I heard before says that the other form's name is Anguish. I wake up. Was that just a dream? I feel something else on my bed. I sit up and look toward my feet to see Anguish on my bed. After battling those creatures last night, I think I'll ask David out tonight.

That night

David and I study together at the usual spot again today. I am about to ask him out when he offers to walk home with me. I am slightly startled by the offer, but agree anyway. As we're walking home he suddenly embraces me, and he reaches out to kiss me. His soft lips invite me into a kiss. Afterward, we just stand there, gazing into each others eyes lovingly in the moonlight.


End file.
